


…. Intermission Stage

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: In the midst of one of their most grueling missions, Georgi finds himself cornered by Mila.Why does he have to be the one to tell her the world isn't fair.





	…. Intermission Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Day 175 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> This one is an odd ball. It's an in between extra story to a yet to be written piece. Yeah I'm horrid.   
> Didn't want to start yet another long one I will not finish for a long time, so this is all you get for now.   
> Let me figure out how to come to the other story when I am ready.
> 
> Oh and although not mentioned, I'm using the same Alpha physical dynamics here as I did in Let Love Rule. http://archiveofourown.org/works/11213472 read the note to understand but it isn't noticed for just this short one. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

His knees hit the edge of the bed from the push into the room. Georgi spins around and planning to send a cold look to Mila, who is not there were he thought she'd be. He stalks out of the bedroom into the adjacent sitting room only to catch her quickly locking her front door with her personal code. This way nobody but she can open it. He sighs, seems she was serious when she told him they were going to talk.

He walks towards her small sofa and sits down, making it clear that he is not pleased with her behavior. Sure with her latest promotion she is basically the same rank as him in the organization. Which wouldn't make him feel so sour if he wasn't nine years older than her, and at his highest possible option as where she would likely move on up higher in several years. 

Oddly she looks a lot more timid with the door closed. Almost as if she's getting nervous. Georgi sniffs the air. The scent of nervous Alpha is light, mostly because Mila is a great advocate of using scent-blockers, but definitely there. When he wonders how he can smell it, he's reminded that these are her chambers, the scent is lingering everywhere.

He leans back and tries to show her he's maybe not happy with her actions, he's here for her to say whatever she needs to say. 

“Ever since my promotion you've been avoiding me like the plague.” She raises her hand to stop him from interrupting her. “Yes, I know you said all the right things. That's just it Georgi. I know you. I know how you've always talked to me. So hearing you say; 'Well done. You've earned it. You'll get far.' That is not how you normally talk to me.”

Mila sits down next to him on the sofa, and for a moment Georgi wishes he had taken the lounge chair. Except he knows Mila, she would have simply sat in his lap. But he also knows he can't tell her what is really bothering him. Poorly he knows that she can't see it, after all it's not a problem she'd ever face.

“Georgi. Please. Explain to me what it is.” She puts her hand on his knee, making the skin under his pants tingle. “We are friends aren't we. What happened that made you stop liking me.” 

He looks at her with a dim expression on his face. 

“What ever made you think I stopped liking you? I'll admit I haven't been the best friend these past few weeks. With everything going on I was a bit busy, and so is everyone else. So please Mila just leave it for now. Once this mission is over...”

“You'll just find another excuse!” Mila raises her voice and shoots up from the couch. “You'll be training somebody, someplace. Or you'll be off on some level 1 under wraps mission that forbids anybody but your direct handler to know where you are.”

At that Georgi is up on his feet, he has been worn thin ever since he realized how the inner system worked and that no matter how much he wanted it nothing would change.

“I'll never go on a level 1 mission, or a level 2 for that matter. I'm not Alpha, I'll never get a higher rank than the one I got now. And that's only for as long as they don't find a reason to 'demote' me.”  
He can see the shock settle on Mila's face. Yeah she probably is shocked to find out that the best training-officer the agency has isn't an Alpha. 

“Why do you think they are trying to demote you for not being an Alpha. I doubt they are that stupid. I mean how many Omega's get to become officers, so they have to know how good you are.”

Georgi takes a step back, her comment feels as if she took an actual punch at him. His face must have shown his shock as Mila makes a move as if she wants to touch his cheek, then thinks otherwise. After all, they might be of equal rank. The act of touching ones cheek with what they are could only cause trouble. Trouble he was already feeling as it was. 

Immediately after her hand drops down the room is filled with nervous hormones again. Seems in her haste to talk to him she forgot to add her scent-blockers properly, he's never been able to smell her this good. 

“Before I answer that, answer me first.” He takes a deep breath. “Who told you I was an Omega, I've done my utmost best to pass as a Beta for all these years.” Then a thought hits him and it feels like ice water goes down his spine. “You didn't have Yuri look up my file did you?” 

“Yuri?? Of course not. I've been able to smell you were an Omega since like my first day in the agency. It's I guess one of the reasons I responded so well to you being my instructor.” 

Mila looks at him for a moment then does something so shocking he feels himself freeze. She leans into him, places her nose a mere inch from his gland and breaths in through it. That is such an intimate thing to do he feels the whimper come up his throat and out past his lips before he can stop it. He sees Mila shiver when she hears it. 

He can't be here like this. He's nine years older than her. When she joined the agency four years ago after she presented he showed her how things were done, how she could stay alive. He should remember that. Remember that she might soon outrank him, he is still her senior in age. So he puts his hands on her shoulders and pushes her away from him.

“We have to stop this. Whatever this is. They'll see good reason to kick me out or have me send away to get mated of we go any further. I mean I just had a complete physical check up over a misunderstanding, I really do not want to give them more reasons.”

Mila blinks a few times as if to clear her head. She gives him a slow nod and takes a step back. She nods a few times than gets a troubled look on her face.

“A misunderstanding? It seems I'm missing some vital knowledge about how our agency works.” She gets that determined look on her face, so Georgi decides to quickly explain some things.

“Remember how when you and Yuri were taken care of when you guys had sneezed after that incident in the harbor. Well that last time I sneezed, I was taken into the infirmary to see if I didn't have anything under the radar that might diminish my bodies ability to procreate. Even though I had visual prove it had nothing to do with my health.” 

“Then what had caused you to sneeze.”

“You, a feather, and me sleeping on the couch between shifts.” 

Mila blinks at him. He had to be kidding but she knew him well enough to know he wasn't.

“So, basically because you aren't an Alpha, they are holding you back, and making it impossible to do your job right. What else?” 

Georgi sighs. This is Mila alright, once she starts she wants to know every little detail.

“Whenever I'm part of a mission crew and something goes wrong, it doesn't matter if it's clearly somebody else's fault, The ones that know I'm an Omega will try to blame it on me.”

Before Mila can say anything he puts his hand over her mouth.

“That thing that happened two years ago. Remember that everybody talked about how it might have been caused by the one supervising the radio's at that moment. Even after it was cleared they had nothing to do with it. Well the agent that kept spreading those lies, Anya, is my ex. She knew it was me that had that post at that moment.”

He sighs.

“If anything goes wrong this time around. They will pin it on me again, and with everything that they have been racking on my file...” He leaves the rest unspoken.

“Ha, I bet if I suddenly disappeared not only would I not be looked for they would still blame everything on me.” 

Mila huffs in a way only an angry Alpha can do.

“That is completely uncalled for. There are enough agencies that have Omega in higher places, and they are all doing perfectly fine.”

She then starts to pace the room. When she turns to face Georgi a shiver goes down his spine, she always looks fantastic when she makes up her mind.

“Let's prove it.” He must have given her a dumbfounded look as she actually giggles. “You stay here, in my room. We won't tell anybody. And I'll monitor everyone's behavior. I will not tolerate this kind of looking down on somebody as capable as you.” He tries to talk it out of her mind but she insists.

So he stays in her room, at first on the couch but by the second week he gave in and they start spending the nights together in her bed. He's pleased when she treats him as a man, letting him set the pace from time to time, but that when they let their secondaries decide she doesn't make him feel less for being an Omega. 

She does have to admit though, that out of everyone only Victor attempted to wonder where Georgi was. Only to be shutdown by Yakov stating he was probably moping about his relationship being over again. Yakov literally states 'What can you expect from one of them' and Mila has to restrain herself from tossing something at him for it.

So when she storms into the room demanding for him to come along with her that instant he knows what time it is. Something just went wrong and somebody had tried to pin it on him and his secondary gender. She glares at him before pulling him in a kiss, clearly meant for her to calm her nerves with. 

“I will not let them hurt you. I've know you are mine. Probably knew for years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
